


friends to lovers

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, I love baby Slovaks and it's a problem, M/M, Shameless Smut, it's been so long since I've written straight up smut oh dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denis was everything he had ever wanted -- as a friend before, and now as his lover -- and looking at him as he lay splayed out on their bed, his cheeks flushed and teeth biting into his bottom lip, Pavol thanked God again for pushing him to kiss the goalie in excitement the night of the celebration of their bronze medal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends to lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Pavol Skalicky and Denis Godla were the cutest things to come out of the WJC this year. And I just love them to death.

Pavol leaned over Denis, his fingers ghosting over his small boyfriend's sides, watching how the muscles quivered just below the surface from the stimulation. Denis was everything he had ever wanted -- as a friend before, and now as his lover -- and looking at him as he lay splayed out on their bed, his cheeks flushed and teeth biting into his bottom lip, Pavol thanked God again for pushing him to kiss the goalie in excitement the night of the celebration of their bronze medal. 

Bending down, his lips brushed along the same path that his fingers had taken, drinking in each gasp and moan from Denis as if they were water, as if he needed them to survive. He lingered against Denis' hip bone, teeth nibbling a gentle mark into the other's skin as Denis' fingers curled through his hair, combing softly through the strands. 

Pavol shifted closer, his hands gently spreading Denis' legs and lifting one to rest over his shoulder so he could get up closer to him, his breath ghosting over the smaller Slovak's length, making Denis' legs tremble against him as he gasped out Pavol's name in a sharp breath. Pavol's lips lifted in a grin as he looked up at Denis, the other's shaggy hair damp with sweat and spread out over the pillow, how his chest heaved as he tried to steady his breathing, and how his hands hovered out almost without him realizing it as if he wanted to touch Pavol, but not knowing where he wanted to.

"You're so beautiful like this..." Pavol breathed out, his voice thick and heavy in his mouth as he watched Denis try to collect himself, the other shaking his head.

"I'm not..." If Pavol's own voice felt thick, it was to make up for how thin Denis' voice sounded, breathless and needy, his hands finally settling down into the sheet, fingers curling up in the fabric. Pavol just smiled, dipping his head down to lick a slow line up Denis' length just to hear the choked off moan that spilled from his lips. 

"Don't argue with me, I'm right on this..." Pavol murmured before teasing a lick against Denis' head, the needy whine that Denis released shooting down his spine and making his own length throb. Not able to take it any longer himself, Pavol shifted and slid his mouth down Denis' length, his tongue mapping out every sensitive place that he had learned to make Denis shake and cry out. 

Denis' hands moved once again, his fingers curling into Pavol's hair at the back of his neck loosely, gasping as Pavol set up a slow rhythm. His head fell back against the pillow as he tried to focus, his hips arching up helplessly as Pavol took him deeper, a thin cry slipping from his lips as Pavol's moan around him reverberated through his body.

Pavol shifted as he ripped open a packet of lube before coating his fingers with the slick substance, his hand dropping back to circle the tip of a finger against Denis' entrance as he took him deeper again, his throat working around the other's length. Denis moaned shakily, a breathy 'please...' drifting from his lips as he shifted his hips, trying to get more than the teasing rhythmic pressure that Pavol was stroking against his entrance. Pavol moaned around him again as he shallowly dipped his finger into Denis before withdrawing it and just circling with the same pressure as before, his other hand sliding along Denis' thigh to lift it over his other shoulder.

"Pavol, please..." Denis' voice trembled, his fingers clenching and releasing in Pavol's hair as he panted. Pavol lifted his eyes, catching Denis' as he pulled his mouth up the other's length, blue eyes darkened in want.

"Can't deny you anything... Never could..." Pavol nipped lightly at Denis' hipbone before shifting to take him back into his mouth, slowly picking up his rhythm again as he slipped a finger into him. Denis arched, trying to press his hips down to Pavol's hand again, his lips trying to form words but the only sound that escaped was another needy whine, his breath coming in gasps. Pavol groaned, shifting his hand so he could press his finger a little deeper before adding another, crooking them just barely to brush against Denis' prostate as he took him deeper into his mouth again. Denis cried out, panting for breath, wordlessly pleading for Pavol to do more as he grasped at Pavol's free hand, his body tense and trembling.

Pavol glanced up again, his eyes smiling as he curled his fingers again, dragging them slowly over the other's prostate again, massaging gently against it as he kept up a slow rhythm with his mouth. Denis tossed his head against the pillow, noises laced in with his pants for breath as Pavol slid his free hand over Denis' stomach, feeling the tension thrumming through the other's body, knowing he was close. Pavol groaned softly before taking him deep into his mouth again, his fingers dragging roughly against Denis' prostate. Denis cried out, arching up into his mouth as he tightened his hand in Pavol's hair before letting go, head thrown back and mouth opened in a soundless cry. Pavol swallowed, his moan catching in his throat at the taste, before he pulled away, licking Denis clean slowly, his fingers slipping from his body.

Climbing up, Pavol laid next to Denis, his arms curling around him to gather the smaller boy closer to him, kissing his neck softly with a smile as Denis' eyes fluttered open, his expression blissed out. Denis shifted, reaching for the button of Pavol's pants, but Pavol grabbed his hand, lifting it to kiss his fingertips.

"Not right now... That was for you..." Pavol whispered, brushing Denis' bangs off his forehead and and catching his lips in a slow kiss. Denis made a soft sound into the kiss and smiled.

"Alright then, but tonight... That's for you."

~


End file.
